


matandonos

by vico50



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vico50/pseuds/vico50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>o maestro o asesino, con la nueva amiga de nagisa su decisión vuelve a ser indecisa</p>
            </blockquote>





	matandonos

**Author's Note:**

> se me ocurrió un poco tarde pero no puede dejar de escribirlo, aunque sea muy malo

nagisa siempre rechazaba la oferta de su madre para llevarlo a la escuela, decía que le gustaba caminar y el tren era relajante, mentira, todo era una mentira. desde que empezó el año una niña peliroja se mudo a una cuadra de su casa, para su suerte, la niña tomaba el mismo camino que él y se había enterado que estudiaba n un colegio prestigioso de mujeres cerca al suyo. solo verla le daba alegría y al tomar el transporte le gustaba sentarse un poco cerca de ella. si los de su clase lo descubrieran le dirían que era un acosador. pero por suerte no había sucedido. lo que le avergonzaba es que uso una de sus tácticas de asesinato para tomarle una hermosa foto. seguro karasuma se enojaría con él pero una foto no hace daño a nadie verdad?

había descubierto muchas cosas de ella, que apuntaba en su libreta, sabia que le comer chocolates en su camino a la escuela, que tenia dos amigas que viajaban con ella,que le gustaba subir un poco su falda( cuando averiguo eso todo el día estuvo sonrojado) y que usaba un poco de labial. su viaje era casi una rutina, pero no se esperaba lo de hoy en la mañana

el camino estuvo perfecto, solo que la peliroja se detuvo en una tienda de cosméticos, dejando a nagisa ir solo y decepcionado hasta el tren o eso pensó cuando iban a cerrar las puertas del tren, diviso a su amor platónico corriendo en su dirección, ya estaba apunto de perder el tren pero nagisa en un movimiento rápido la cogió de su brazo y la jalo, haciéndola entrar al tren, todo su mundo quedo paralizado al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, estaban en una especie de abrazo, una mano la sostenía del brazo y la otra en la cintura, fue lo mas vergonzoso de su vida, sobretodo porque ninguno se había movido hace minutos.

" lo siento, yo... este" comenzó nagisa

"disculpa, me puedes soltar, es tan vergonzoso" pidió la niña

"lo siento" nagisa soltó rápidamente la peliroja, pero esta lo sostuvo de la mano y lo guió hasta los asientos, todo el rostro del niño estaba rojo y fue peor, un adulto obeso los arrincono hasta el extremo del asiento, haciendo que la cabeza de la peliroja se encontrara en el pecho de nagisa. la posición no era incomoda, pero muy penosa puesto que dos escolares que estaban enfrente de ellos estaban cuchichiando.

lo malo aun no había pasado, el supuesto hombre gordo resulto ser un pervertido, lo supo al instante que quizo "accidentalmente" tocar los muslos de la niña. nagisa agudo su mirada y abrazo a un mas a la niña,.

" lo siento señor, creo mi novia esta un poco mareada, por el gentío se podría apartar mas" el susodicho tuvo miedo de su mirada y tuvo que poner sus manos en su regazo, la chica en sus brazos le siguió el juego hasta que el tren llego a su destino. 

al bajar del tren nagisa salio primero con la intencion de salir corriendo, pero una mano lo detuvo de su muñeca

" sasha, me llamo sasha" dijo toda sonrojada

" a esto yo soy nagisa, la..m..mento lo de antes yo..."

"no te preocupes, gracias, gracias por todo"

"enserio no te molestó"

"porque me iba a molestar que un caballero me proteja" dijo sasha, sonrojando aun mas al pobre asesino. " mmm, creo que se nos hace tarde verdad?, porque no vamos juntos, vaya a ser que me vuelva a pasar algo" al terminar de hablar le guiño un ojo, recibiendo como respuesta solo el movimiento de cabeza de nagisa. era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado al niño. todo el camino hasta el colegio de sasha, lo paso sonrojado, aun no se creía lo que le estaba pasando.

" bueno, aqui nos separamos mi caballero"

"ha este, si, yo"

"adios nagisa"

sasha ya estaba por entrar al colegio, " es ahora o nunca" " podria verte de nuevo??" 

"eh"

"si, yo... este quisiera salir contigo o bueno eso yo..."

"que tierno, bueno galán, apunta mi número", le extendio su teléfono a nagisa, mientras apuntaba torpemente. " bueno nagisa kun, nos vemos" el sonido de la campana del colegio femenino lo saco de su sueño, dándose cuenta que llevaba media hora de retraso y aun le faltaba un buen trecho, pero no importaba, este dìa no podía ir mejor.

en lo alto de un aula una peliroja estaba al teléfono, " si señor, he tenido contacto con el objetivo, misión en marcha"


End file.
